Abandoned but Not Unloved
by Docyx
Summary: Family. To the ponies of Sweet Apple Acres, to Applejack, there's nothing more important. But what does it mean to be family? Applejack's parents are finally returning home, but will it be the reunion she's always dreamed, will she finally receive answers to questions that have plagued her since youth? Or will her dream become a nightmare, fueled by fear of what those answers might


Abandoned But Not Unloved

The deep purple of night slowly receded as Celestia's sun began to emerge over the horizon, its radiant beams of golden light illuminating the trees of Sweet Apple Acres. Roosters called out from the farm, the dew-soaked grass glistening in the early morning light, and a gentle breeze blew through the trees, filling all of Ponyville with the lush scent of fresh apples. Nopony could hope for a finer day.

This was especially true for a pony named Applejack. The sounds of daybreak on a farm roused the young mare from her rest. She stretched, yawned, and, with some considerable effort, managed to pull herself out of bed. The sound of soft thuds and falling apples could be heard from the orchard, a sign that Applejack was running late.

The orange mare made her way to the bathroom, and a few quick pulls from the brush and two hair ties later, she was ready to start another day of apple-bucking. She looked at the calendar, today's date was circled, today was not 'another' day, today was _the_ day; Applejack felt a swell of excitement building up.

She ran back to her bed, to the small dresser that sat next to it, and opened the top drawer. There, sitting all by itself was a small letter, cresses forming at the sides from constant abuse. Applejack pulled the letter out and looked it over.

_Dear Apple Family,_

_Hope this letter reaches you well, writing from the road can be a bit spotty. It looks like we'll be making a trip to Ponyville, should be there on the tenth, and we got a gift for ya'll. Sorry for the short notice, we're flying in on an airship with the Duke, and it's mighty rude to turn down royalty._

_See you soon,_

_Mr. and Mrs. Apple_

Applejack's eyes ran across the page over and over. The day had finally come, she was finally going to see them. It had been so long she could hardly remember their faces.

She raced from her room, ran out into the hall and down the stairs. Most of them anyway, the last few were less 'running' and more 'tripping and falling', resulting in a rather loud crash.

"What in tarnation?!" Granny smith yelled as she shot back in her rocking chair, her joints releasing a cacophony of sounds, like an opera of rusty door hinges. "What the blazes got ya all riled up there girl?" A smile formed on the ancient mare's face as she watched the splayed out pony.

Applejack brought her hooves up to her head in an attempt to mentally defeat the tornado that apparently swallowed the house. Once the room had finally settled down enough, she got up off the floor and gave her head one more shake.

"What's got me all riled up? Ma and Pa are coming home! That's what," she said, bouncing in a rather uncontrollable fashion. She was finally going to see her mom and dad, she hadn't seen them since, well, she couldn't really remember.

Applejack watched as a little bit of the mirth left Granny's smile, it looked the same, but it didn't reach her eyes anymore. Applejack knew why of course, her parents didn't have the best track record when it came to visits, but she never held it against them, they sent cards on their birthdays, even giving them some bits to spend, and that was enough for her.

Granny Smith had told her and Big Mac all kinds of stories about her parents; it was almost like something out of a storybook. She told them that their father was a lowly apple farmer, and their mother was the heiress to a prestigious Manehattan family. One day, they met while he was out delivering apples, and they fell madly in love. They spent all their time traveling the world, seeing strange places, meeting strange ponies, eating strange apples. How could Applejack expect them to put all that on hold for some apple farm? No, she was content with Granny Smith and Big Mac, and Winona of course. She was fine, at least, she thought she was.

But today was different, she could just feel it, they had a gift for them, they would show.

"Yer darn tootin,' kiddo, why don't you get out there and give Macintosh a hoof? I'll tidy this place a little, don't want those two thinkin' we're a bunch a' uncouth farm ponies," Granny said, slowly creaking off her rocker and towards the broom in the corner of the large living room.

"But Granny, we _are_ a bunch a' farm ponies," the orange pony countered as she trotted out the door, and off to the orchard.

Once outside, Applejack felt the warmth of the sun spread across the whole farm, and down the road, she could just barely hear the bustling sounds of shops opening for business. She hadn't taken two steps before a little brown puppy came tearing out around the corner of the house, a stick clenched in its mouth. As soon as the tiny dog saw Applejack, she ran right up to the mare, dropped the stick at her hooves, and gave her an honest-to-goodness puppy dog stare.

"Well hey there, Winona, wanna play fetch?" Winona responded with an ecstatic yap fest that only stopped when Applejack managed to work the stick into her hoof and give it a solid toss.

Winona went racing after the stick, Applejack watched and laughed as the little puppy accidently crashed into a bale of hay. A pony and her dog, the two were almost inseparable, and had been for a couple of years now. Applejack loved that dog, and she was just as much a member of the Apple family as Big Mac or herself. Winona was playful and energetic, and she would even help out around the farm with chores, when she wasn't distracting her of course, but the trait Applejack loved most, was her honesty.

When Applejack went to live with her aunt and uncle up in Manehattan, she was shocked by how fake everything had seemed to her. She watched as the ponies there would talk and smile with each other one moment, then turn around and bad-mouth them the next. Winona wasn't like that, when she was happy, or angry, or sad, she would let you know.

She wouldn't lie.

After a quick round of fetch, Applejack made her way down one of the paths leading out the tree covered hills. The harvest season was ending soon, and all but the most remote trees of the east orchard had been picked clean, so the sun was already high in the sky before Applejack managed to find Big Mac.

Applejack looked around, most of the trees were surrounded by barrels, all filled with freshly fallen apples. She had to stop herself from gapping, sure, Big Mac knew how to apple-buck, but this was crazy. She had only seen him work this hard once or twice before, but she knew what it meant, and she didn't like it.

"Heya Big Mac, you excited to see the folks?" Applejack asked as she started moving some of the baskets under a tree. When he didn't answer, she looked back and saw him staring down at his hooves. "Ya don't think they'll show, do ya?"

He let out a heavy sigh and went back to work, and just when Applejack thought she wouldn't answer, she heard a soft "Nnope," barely louder than a whisper.

The two set about apple-bucking in silence, but the repetitive work left Applejack's mind free to wander. She had so many questions for them, some were about their travels: _Where had they been? Trotingham? Las Pegasus? Lands she had never even heard of? What about Canterlot? Did they meet the Princess? Was she nice?_

While others seemed silly and pointless: _How did they get their cutie marks, and how old were they when they did? Were Manehattan apples better than their own apples? What the hay _is_ an 'applejack' anyway?_

And then there were sad questions, ones that caused a pit to form in her gut. The ones she didn't want to ask… _Why did they leave her? Why weren't they at her Cute-ceañera?_

_Didn't they love her?_

Applejack had to give her head a good shake, not because she was about to cry of course, she just had to focus on bucking apples.

They worked long and hard, occasionally stopping to eat and drink, and, eventually, Applejack's apprehension fell away, like apples from a tree.

After clearing one of the few remaining trees, Big Mac looked up, "Hmm, looks like rain, I'll go get the cart so we can bring in what we got." Applejack's head snapped up immediately as Big Mac made his way back towards the farmhouse, a small smile edging out the frown he'd been wearing most of the day.

For the longest time, Applejack hated rain, she had to stay inside, and it made the farm seem dreary and sad, plus mud made apple bucking much harder. The weather pony in charge used to be this strange, grey mare, she was nice, but after she almost leveled the barn with a lightning bolt last year, the weather team decided to bring in a new pony from Cloudsdale. Applejack didn't hate the rain so much these days.

A large collection of dark storm clouds was moving in from across the valley, and if she strained her eyes just a bit, she could make out the multihued blur of her best friend, Rainbow Dash. Applejack sat back against the tree and watched the weather filly work. Rainbow Dash was somewhat new to Ponyville, but already had the reputation of a lazy pony, but only because the townsfolk hadn't seen her work. Applejack knew a different side of Rainbow Dash, the way she would race across the sky, clearing clouds, or in this case, wrangling them like Applejack would wrangle cows. Despite what the others thought of her, Applejack knew that Rainbow Dash would never leave Ponyville hanging.

The rather impressive looking rain storm began to take shape as Applejack watched her friend work, heading off rogue clouds that broke from the pack, and giving others a good kick into formation. She thought back to the first time they met. Back then, Applejack still hated those rainy days, and it was on one particular rainy days that the goofy, blonde pegasus was reassigned to mail duty, and the sky blue mare - fresh out of flight school - took up the job.

* * *

Applejack watched as the large grey mass of clouds slowly crawled across the sky towards Sweet Apple Acres, blocking out the few beams of light the early morning sun provided and casting a dull tint over the farm. She yawned and tried to rub the sleepiness from her eyes, succeeding only in making her vision more blurry.

It was customary, Granny Smith had told her, that for a new weather pony to meet with whoever lived in the area they were in charge of. She said it had something to do with old pacts and trust, and while nopony really took it too seriously, both parties were supposed to be professional.

The two weather ponies had arrived five minutes early, and had spent most of the time looking back and forth from between their clipboards and the city down the road.

Rainbow Dash was three hours late. When she did finally arrive, she looked like she had just rolled out of bed, which she claimed was part of her image. The disheveled rainbow mane still seemed bright and vibrant to Applejack, despite the dull gray that blanketed the farm. Mane aside, she looked a little too young to be on the weather team, let alone cloud control of an entire farm. As the head of the weather team talked with Granny Smith about new policies and compensation, Rainbow Dash moved up next to Applejack, and away from the boring, old-mule's conversation.

"Hey there, the name's Rainbow Dash. Looks like I'll be your weather pony from now on," She said, raising a hoof towards her, a smile spread across her face.

Applejack smiled a little wider in return, and grasped the hoof, giving her a rather violent hoofshake. "Well howdy Rainbow Dash, name's Applejack, mighty nice making your acquaintance! Though if you don't mind me saying, aren't ya a little too young fer weather duty?"

Rainbow Dash's smile grew to a cocky grin, she struck a pose that, while undoubtedly awesome, seemed silly to Applejack, "You're looking at the youngest, fastest, most _amazing_ flyer to come out of Cloudsdale since Spitfire herself; in fact, you're looking at the future Captain of the Wonderbolts!"

Applejack raised an eyebrow, "The Wonderbolts?"

"Yup."

"The fastest flyers in _all_ of Equestria?"

"That's them."

Applejack had to admit, the filly definitely seemed confident. "Well, _Captain_, before you start practicing signing autographs, maybe ya want to do something about this unscheduled rainstorm? Before we get soaked."

Rainbow Dash's cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink, "Oh yeah, I'm on it." Then she was off, a beautiful, rainbow blur, ripping and kicking, and sometimes devouring, the clouds in a mad frenzy. Applejack sat down hard as she watched Rainbow Dash utterly rout the encroaching storm, sending it off towards the mountains.

Rainbow Dash landed in front Applejack, after performing a quick loop for show of course, and stifled a laugh as she watched the orange filly's mouth hang agape. "How'da like that?" she asked, once again striking her flashy pose.

Applejack's mouth suddenly took on the largest grin she'd had in a long time. "Sweet mother of Celestia, that was some amazing flyin' there Rainbow Dash!" she said, beaming madly.

Rainbow Dash's pose faltered a bit at the compliment, a pink blush returning to her cheeks. "Aww it was nothing," she said, scratching the back of her head with a hoof.

Applejack trotted up to her and grasped her shoulders with her hooves. "That was not nothin', why, that was some of the fanciest flyin' I've ever seen. Shoot, with talent like that, you'll be a Wonderbolt in no time." Applejack suddenly became aware of her surroundings and released the rainbow pony and gazing down at her hooves, a blush forming to match.

Now, it was Rainbow Dash's turn to beam wildly, "You think so?"

"Sure do sugar-cube," she replied looking up at her new friend, they're eyes meet for a brief second, a second that seemed to stretch a touch longer than it should.

Rainbow Dash swiftly averted her gaze to stare at a particularly fascinating stretch a clear blue sky. "Hey, wanna hang out tomorrow?"

Applejack smiled again.

"Sure."

* * *

Applejack was so lost in thought, she didn't see her best friend return from setting up the clouds, or hear her when she grabbed one of the apples, _or_ when she climbed out on a branch above the daydreaming pony. But she _did_ feel the apple as it landed squarely on her head, then she heard laughter from above her, and finally saw the smiling face of her best friend.

"Ha ha, very funny, RD." Applejack said dryly.

Rainbow Dash wiped a few tears away as she landed next to Applejack. "Sorry, you just looked so pre… peaceful, sitting there, I just had to mess with you," she said, rubbing the back of her head nervously, she seemed to be doing that a lot these days, Applejack noticed. "Anyway, I came over to see if you wanted to hang out. There's this awesome waterfall near the Everfree forest, and I came up with this sick new maneuver that you just _have_ to see."

Applejack looked towards the farmhouse, then back to Rainbow Dash, then repeated this action for several moments before she let out a sigh. "Sorry, Rainbow Dash, I'd love to hang with ya, but my folks are coming into town today. Matter of fact, they're probably already back at the house," she said, drooping her head slightly.

Rainbow Dash gave an annoyed little huff. "Aww, come on, it'll be way more fun hangin' out with me than with your stuffy, old folks. Besides, what if they don't show again? Then you'll just be home bored instead of having an _awesome_ time with your best friend," she said, giving Applejack her most winning smile.

Suddenly, that nagging pit of fear started to reemerge; Applejack raised her head, a frown slowly spreading across her face. "What!? Of course they will, they promised!" Applejack said with a scoff, though she wasn't entirely sure which one of them she was trying to convince.

Rainbow Dash flared her wings. "Didn't they promise last time too? And the time before that? Come on AJ, you don't need them," she said, her annoyed look slowly becoming one of concern.

On some level, Applejack knew Rainbow Dash wasn't wrong, and that pit of doubt slowly inched its way deeper into her mind. But she had to believe they would show. They wouldn't lie again, this time would be different. It had to be. "'_Don't need them_' ? They're mah parents Rainbow Dash! Of course ah need them, and they need me, that's why they're going to show up! And if you can't handle that, then maybe you should just leave!" Her voice rose to a yell by the end.

Rainbow Dash's mouth gaped for a second, but shock quickly made way for anger. "Fine! Maybe I will!" She yelled back, the hurt barely masked in her voice, she gave her wings a solid flap, and in an instant, she vanished behind the gray curtain of clouds.

Applejack stood in place and stared out at the gray patch that had swallowed her friend, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. As if sympathetic to her pain, the sky itself began to cry rainy tears, slowly building until the whole orchard was filled with the soft pitter patter of rain drops striking leaves.

Applejack turned and galloped as fast as she could back toward the house. Today was supposed to be_the_ day, the day she'd been waiting for since she was little, the day she finally got to meet her parents. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

So why couldn't she stop crying?

She raced through the trees, each breath becoming more and more difficult. Inside, she could feel the tension, the anger, but why? Who was she even angry at?

Rainbow Dash? She just wanted to hang out, she probably didn't even mean what she said, she just wanted to spend more time with her.

Big Mac? Why? Just because he didn't think their folks will show, and had no reason to?

Herself?

She came to a halt, resting a hoof against one of the trees as she tried to catch her breath. The rain came down harder and harder, till Applejack could barely hear the sound of her own breathing over the dull roar of the storm.

No. She knew who she was angry at, she just needed to get home, and all this pain would just melt away.

When Applejack got to the house, she stopped just short of the door, and wiped her face clear of any tears. As soon as she opened the door, she knew something was wrong, and that nagging pit grew larger.

Granny Smith and Big Mac stood around a small basket resting on the living room table. Applejack looked over at Big Mac, and saw a letter in his hoof. When he turned to look at her, she could she a single tear streak down his face. He shook his head.

The pit in Applejack's gut burst, and the only thing she could do was cry again.

Cry and run. Applejack ran back out in to the orchard and into the raging storm, ignoring the cries from inside the house and the numbness spreading up through her hooves. She just ran and ran. She had to keep running. If she stopped, all the pain and the anger would catch her. All the questions she wanted to ask seemed so pointless now, all except one.

No.

They didn't love her.

Finally, exhaustion and the dull ache from her limbs caught up with Applejack, and she collapsed next to a large apple tree, atop a beautiful hill that could almost reach the lowest of the rain clouds. For the longest time, she just laid there and cried, and her pain echoed throughout the entire orchard as the rain fell. She cried until she was sure she didn't have any tears left, she didn't want to get up, the pain was almost crippling.

The anger was back, but now it was directed at her, how could she be so stupid, they always did this, how could she fall for it again?

And now she was alone…

"Applejack!"

Applejack's ears perked up, was she hearing things? She strained to hear past the rain. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash crash-landed right in front of her, and Applejack jumped up in surprise. "Rainbow Dash? How did'ya find me?"

Rainbow Dash carefully brought herself onto her hooves, her wet mane stuck to her face in clumps. She seemed to be balancing something precariously between her wings, and also seemed to be desperately out of breath. "Not… important… went… to the house… saw the note… had to apologize," she said between ragged breaths.

Before Applejack could inquire further, Rainbow Dash lurched forward into a hug. Applejack found that she did, in fact, have more tears. She cried into her friend's shoulder, she blubbered incoherently, all while Rainbow Dash gently stroked her mane, the storm raging around them.

"Why? Why didn't they come? Why don't they love me? Is there something wrong with me?" Applejack sobbed. Rainbow Dash broke the hug, Applejack opened her eyes and was met with her beautiful magenta eyes.

"Hey, don't talk like that, you're the strongest, most caring, most beautiful, most awesomest pony I know, and if your parents are too dumb to see it, then they don't deserve you." Rainbow Dash held her serious look for about a second before, having finally realized what she'd just said, she turned that adorable shade of pink from head to hoof. "I mean… well… it's not like… what I meant to say was… uhh. Oh yeah, I got you a gift." Rainbow Dash reached back and grabbed what had been on her wings. It was a magnificent Stetson hat. "I saw it in town and it made me think of you."

Applejack took the hat and placed it on her head, it fit perfectly. "Thank you Rainbow Dash, and ah'm sorry I yelled at you before."

Rainbow Dash smiled as she rubbed the back of her head nervously, "Hey, no worries." She looked up, "Huh, the rain wasn't supposed to stop till midnight." Applejack followed her friend's gaze, and sure enough the rain had stopped, and radiant beams of the setting sun were beginning to pierce the clouds.

Applejack turned back to Rainbow Dash, whose gaze was still locked skyward, her face contorted in confusion. She could hardly believe how lucky she was to have a friend like Rainbow Dash, even after yelling at her, she still came back to find her, in the middle of a massive rainstorm.

But still her mind turned towards her parents.

"It's just …" Applejack began. She could almost fell the tears returning. "How I'm I supposed to go on without mah folks, mah family?"

Rainbow Dash turned back towards her. "They're not your only family Applejack. You've got Big Mac, Granny Smith, Winona…" she took a comical gulp of air, "…me." Applejack looked up at her, but she had already turned and started down the hill towards the farmhouse. "Now come on, there's somepony you'll want to meet."

"Who?"

Rainbow Dash turned and smiled back at her. "Oh, just your little sister," Rainbow Dash replied, her smile taking on that cocky grin as she galloped down off the hill.

Applejack suddenly felt her hooves chasing down after her as she thought back to the basket on the table, her head now filled with a veritable hurricane of emotions. She could still feel that wriggling darkness in the back of her mind, that lingering pain, but this time, she wasn't running from it. Now, she was running towards the warmth that she felt in her heart that pushed back the fear and the doubt and anger, towards Big Mac, Granny Smith, Winona, her new little sister.

Towards Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash was right, she did have a family, she had ponies she loved, and who loved her, and when you're surrounded by real family, there are some questions that don't need answers.

END


End file.
